List of weapons in Dragon Quest IX
List of each type of weapon and which vocation can equip them (Note if you have 100 skill point in any weapon you are able to equip that weapon onto any vocation e.g. If you want a Mage with a Sword you will need to place 100 skill points onto sword for that person) Swords - Warrior, Thief, Minstrel, Gladiator, Armamentalist Spears - Warrior, Priest, Paladin Daggers/Knives - Warrior, Mage, Thief Wands - Priest, Mage, Paladin, Armamentalist, Sage Whips - Mage, Minstrel, Luminary Staves - Priest, Martial Artist Claws - Martial Artist, Thief Fans - Martial Artist, Minstrel, Luminary Axes - Gladiator, Ranger Hammers - Gladiator, Paladin Boomerangs - Ranger, Sage, Luminary Bows - Armamentalist, Ranger, Sage Swords *Copper sword *Soldier's sword *Warrior's sword *Rapier *Fizzle foil *Iron broadsword *Steel broadsword *Gigasteel broadsword *Cautery sword *Aurora blade *Platinum sword *Bandit blade *Valkyrie sword *Dragonsbane *Dragon slayer *Falcon blade *Über falcon blade *Miracle sword *Über miracle sword *Fire blade *Inferno blade *Metal slime sword *Liquid metal sword *Metal king sword *Rusty sword *Erdrick's sword *Stardust sword *Nebula sword *Supernova sword *Hypernova sword Spears *Bamboo lance *Iron lance *Steel lance *Gigasteel lance *Long spear *Celestial spear *Holy lance *Battle fork *Trident *Gracos's trident *Sandstorm spear *Partisan *Halberd *Lightning lance *Storm spear *Demon spear *Hero spear *Metal slime spear *Liquid slime spear *Metal king spear *Poker *Stud poker *Split-pot poker *Red-hot poker Knives *Paring knife *Bronze knife *Divine dagger *Poison moth knife *Batterfly knife *Dread dagger *Poison needle *Deadly nightblade *Falcon knife earrings *Assassin's dagger *Icicle dirk *Fenrir fang *Sword breaker *Soul breaker *Gladius *Flame tang *Pruning knife *Deft dagger *Darting dagger *Dashing dagger *Dynamo dagger Wands *Oaken staff *Wizard's staff *Staff of sentencing *Staff of divine wrath *Stolos' staff *Watermaul wand *Tsunami staff *Lightning staff *Lightning conductor *Magma staff *Faerie staff *Brouhaha boomstick *Rune staff *Hieroglyph staff *Magical mace *Mega-magical mace *Sceptre of Gitt *Sage's staff *Savant's staff *Wyrmwand *Bright staff *Shining staff *Brilliant staff *Aurora staff Whips *Leather whip *Thorn whip *Battle whip *Snakeskin whip *Serpentine whip *Sidewinder *Chain whip *Iron whip *Spiked steel whip *Gigaspike whip *Dragontail whip *Demon whip *Archdemon whip *Scourge whip *Queen's whip *Empress's whip *Goddess whip *Wizardly whip *Gringham whip *Mega gringham whip *Giga gringham whip *Über gringham whip Staves *Laundry pole *Carrying pole *Oaken pole *Iron bar *Steel bar *Gigasteel bar *Pillar of strength *Driller pillar *Killer pillar *Sleepy stick *Slumber stick *Mistick *Optimistick *Ballistick *Sadistick *Dragon rod *Xenlon rod *Orichalcudgel *Knockout rod *Senseless stick *Catatonic cosh *Coma cudgel Claws *Stone claws *Iron claws *Steel claws *Gigasteel claws *Razor claws *Sacred claws *Crow's claws *Kestrel claws *Kite claws *Handrills *Hammer handrills *Dragon claws *Fire claws *Combusticlaws *Cobra claws *King cobra claws *Beast claws *Beastmaster claws *Orichalcum claws *Dragonlord claws *Dragovian claws *Dragovian lord claws *Xenlon claws Fans *Feather fan *Iron fan *Steel fan *Gigasteel fan *War fan *Foehn fan *Gale force fan *Cobra fan *Azure dragon fan *Fowl fan *Vermillion bird fan *Feline fan *White Tiger fan *Tortoiseshell fan *Black Tortoise fan *Stellar fan *Lunar fan *Solar fan *White bouquet *Friendly fan *Attribeauty *Critical fan *Overcritical fan *Hypercritical fan *Dire critical fan Axes *Iron axe *Steel axe *Gigasteel axe *Golden axe *Battle axe *Moon axe *Full moon axe *King axe *Kaiser axe *Pro's axe *Headsman's axe *Executioner's axe *Ice axe *Avalanche axe *Heavy hatchet *Bad axe *Maxi axe *Climaxe *Galaxy axe Hammers *Oaken club *Ace of clubs *Sledgehammer *War hammer *Über war hammer *Giant wrench *Terra tamper *Terra firmer *Terra hammer *Marauder's maul *Giant's hammer *Titan's hammer *Hela's hammer *Megaton hammer *Warlord's hammer *Groundbreaker *Earthsplitter *Moonmasher *Starsmasher Boomerangs *Boomerang *Reinforced boomerang *Edged boomerang *Cutting-edge boomerang *Crucerang *Razor-wing boomerang *Razer-wing boomerang *Erazor-wing boomerang *Swallowtail *Eaglewing *Gusterang *Blusterang *Flametang boomerang *Banefire boomerang *Pentarang *Hexarang *Meteorang *Asterang *Stellarang *Galaxarang Bows *Short bow *Longbow *Hunter's bow *Fuddle bow *Potshot bow *Hotshot bow *Blowy bow *Billowing bow *Blustery bow *Cheiron's bow *Great bow *Purblind bow *Blinding bow *Oh-no bow *Odin's bow *Angel's bow *Archangel's bow *Aeon's bow *Seraph's bow Category:Dragon Quest IX lists *